falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Broken Bonds
Fallout: Equestria - Broken Bonds is a side story spin-off written by Kippershy. Set in the southern region of Equestria, past the badlands lays a mountain settlement called Four Ridges. When trouble arises and their lifeblood begins to become a scarecity, Crimson Wings, the son of the overmare, throws himself at the task in an effort to prove himself worthy. Story and Setting Four Ridges, as previously mentioned, sits in the southern region of Equestria. Living atop of a set of mountain peaks dubbed 'Four Ridges' due to the natural rock formations, the inhabitants live a largely sheltered life, safe from harm and worry. However, when the water chip that provides clean, fresh water for the entire region begins to fracture, life as they know it is threatened. Crimson Wings, the son of the Overmare, hears about this and vows that it cannot go unchecked. Immediately he sets out to tell the four village leaders who reside within the region of Four Ridges before leaving with a series caravans whom plan to scour the wasteland in scavenging and trading their way back to a prosperous life. However, finding a new water talisman is never an easy task and Crimson has a lot to learn about the world around him. On his journey he stumbles across small two towns before being pointed towards a city, but what he finds there might change his life forever. Can he maintain his sense of self and remain righteous when the world becomes darker and more despicable than he has ever known before? When the needs of the many must always outweigh the needs of the few, sometimes our actions force us to bear the weight of the world around us. One thing is for certain though - sometimes the greater good hurts. Sometimes the greater good breaks all of our bonds, all that we are. Important Characters Crimson Wings, the protagonist. A male pegasus pony born and raised in a Stable, son of the Overmare. A very influential and reputable pony indeed, though sometimes his ego proceeds him but he generally means well. Cherry Sundae, Crimson's female companion. All her desires for the wasteland are for it to heal, to regain its former glory and be a better place to live. Instead of simply giving in and accepting the wasteland for what it is or choosing the life of a pacifist, she knows that deep down the only way to reach that goal is pro-active methods that ensure the safety of others. Titan, the mysterious old buck who wears torn apart power armour, a relic of the old world. Mystery shrouds him in who he is and what he does, though quickly he becomes an important part of Crimson's world. Eos, an even more mysterious pony. Where she came from and what she wants is unknown. Why does she have an interest in the pegasus and his companion? What is she really after? Only time will tell. Link to the story (and other important links) The story can be found on Fimfiction. A tumblr page containing all of the artwork and an Ask Crimson and Cherry can be found here. The Imgur gallery can be found here. Lastly, there's the Fallout Equestria resource page for the story. Category:Stories Category:Broken Bonds